Once Upon An Incest Dream (The Remade Story!)
by kamicarrot
Summary: (Remade) Lovino Vargas runs into a handsome man named Feliciano. Lovino begins to bond with Feliciano but Feliciano is hiding a big secret...


Lovino awoke on a rainy April morning. He wasn't in the mood to get out of bed this particular morning, but he soon gathered up some motivation to get out of bed and get dressed. Holding back a yawn, he grabbed an umbrella from its stand and sluggishly walked outside.

Lovino lived in Rome. Even though it's an exciting and fun city full of noisy tourists, he has grown bored of it. In fact, he planned on moving away on more than several occasions. However, he never had the money to go through with them. _Once I gather up enough money, I'm moving the hell out of here, dammit._ He'd always say that to himself, but he knew it might never happen.

He saw the supermarket coming into view. He began walking faster; the urge to get out of the chilling rain grew stronger. The walk became a jog, then a run. Before he knew it he was in full sprint toward the supermarket, dodging people that came in his way. A drop of rain got into his eye causing him to blink. When he opened his eyes, someone else was running straight towards him. A scream began to come out of his mouth, but the other person rammed right into him.

"Ve! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, mister!" screamed the person.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, dammit. I can't say the say the same to my umbrella, though…" The force of the collision caused Lovino's umbrella to break. It was his most expensive umbrella, too. Just great…

The man got off of Lovino and held out his hand to help Lovino up. "I'm Feliciano. Don't worry, mister! I'll pay for your umbrella! V-ve…"

Lovino grasped the man's arm and pulled himself up. "You better, dammit! That umbrella cost a crap ton of money!"

Tears began to well in Feliciano's eyes. "Ve..! I'll pay for it, I'll pay for it! How much was it?"

Lovino watched the tears roll down the other's cheeks. As Feliciano took out his checkbook, regret started welling up in Lovino's gut. Lovino shook his head.

"I don't need your money. I have more umbrellas at home…" Lovino murmured.

The tears soon disappeared. Feliciano pouted, "I have to apologize somehow!"

He paused for a moment, "I know! You're going to the supermarket, right? I'll pay for everything you buy!"

The determined look in Feliciano's eyes made Lovino smile. "Well, that's really nice of you but—"

"Please, Mister Lovino! I'll feel bad if I don't!"

"Alright, alright. _Grazie _Feliciano."

"Ve~! _Prego_!"

As promised, Feliciano paid for everything Lovino got at the supermarket. As soon as Feliciano handed his money to the cashier, she narrowed her eyes at Feliciano.

"Do I know you? You look awfully familiar…"

"Huh?!" Feliciano moved his eyes away from the woman's intense gaze, "I-I don't know you. You must have the wrong person…"

This situation made Lovino feel awkward. He stared at the two, waiting for one to say something.

"Well, see you later then, I guess!" Feliciano said cheerfully as he tugged on Lovino's shirt. "Let's leave, Lovino…" he murmured. This only made Lovino feel more awkward and confused. He grabbed the groceries and followed Feliciano out of the store.

Feliciano smiled widely. "I really hope that was a good apology."

Lovino nodded and smiled back. "Yes it was. _Grazie_ again." Feliciano's cute smile made Lovino blush lightly.

Feliciano looked down and started playing with his fingers. "You wouldn't mind if we meet up again some other time?"

Lovino looked at Feliciano's hopeful eyes. The idea of meeting Feliciano again warmed him up a little. He nodded, which made Feliciano shine with happiness.

"Yay! Hmm…I'll take you out for dinner tomorrow! Is that okay?"

"That sounds great. I'll see you then."

The cashier watched Feliciano through the doors.

"He looked so familiar…" she murmured. Remembering where she saw Feliciano before, she looked under the desk for the wanted posters. Her eyes widened. Feliciano was a criminal. She read the bottom of the poster. He was the leader of a gang and a thief.

The cashier took out her cell phone. "Hello, police? A criminal just walked out of my store…"

Lovino waved goodbye to Feliciano. He watched Feliciano skip down the sidewalk until he couldn't see him anymore. Once Feliciano was gone, he walked into his house and let out a sigh. Feliciano sure was a nice and handsome man. Lovino put away the groceries and changed into dry clothes. He sat on his loveseat and started to daydream, which turned into a deep sleep.

Feliciano stopped his skipping and started to walk casually. Now that that was done, he could head back to his gang. He continued to walk until he entered the ghetto region of the city.

A blonde young man wearing a hoodie with the American flag on it ran up to Feliciano. "Yo, Feli! Where were you, bro?"  
"_Ciao_ Alfred! I was running back here when I bumped into this man and broke his umbrella. I paid for his groceries as an apology."

"Whoa, whoa, stop there. When did _you_ start helping people? Are you tired or something?"

"Huh? Well I guess it is a little out of character for me…"

"You're damn right it is! But let's ignore that, the gang was waitin' for ya dude."

Feliciano nodded and Alfred ushered Feliciano to the rest of the gang. Only Feliciano's closes gang members were there.

"Feli! Kesese, you finally made it!" said an albino man.

"Git! Did you know how long we waited?" spoke a man with a distinct English accent.

"_Hai_, he did keep us waiting awhile. But look, he's here now." Spoke a short Japanese man.

"_Sì_. Now let's get out of this rain, I'm freezing. _Cazzo_…"

All of them nodded and walked into an abandoned deli. The windows on the deli were boarded and it was gathering dust from its years of not being used. It'll do for the time being, though. They all talked for a while, but Feliciano didn't pay much attention to them. Lovino was stuck in his mind. Maybe he could get Lovino to join the gang. But what would Feliciano do if Lovino said no and called the police on him? Guess Lovino won't join the gang. Smiling slightly, Feliciano began dreaming about tomorrow.


End file.
